1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather resistant, lockable display case for displaying permits and related documents, and for storing small articles at a construction site: or for general posting of notices for any purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention improves upon the applicant's prior invention, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,440, issued on Apr. 18, 1989. Described therein is a case having a clear or transparent hinged cover and an internal tack board for securing paper documents by tacks in a visible condition. The device is intended primarily for convenient, protected display of documents which are generally required to be visible to passers by. Display of construction permits is the principal function of this device.
The use of a tack board is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,355, issued to Adelard L. Aubin, Jr. on May 2, 1972. Aubin's enclosure lacks a lock, mail slot, pull down latches, interior document holder, and hinge construction provided in the instant invention. Also, there is no provision for mounting Aubin, Jr.'s device to a post, as is the case in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,370,635, issued to Talbert A. Draper on Mar. 8, 1921, features internal clips and guides for securing papers against the cover on the inside. However, Draper lacks the novel features cited above.
Pull down latches for securing a cover of a receptacle are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,848, issued to Charles A. McAvoy on Jul. 2, 1940. McAvoy as well as Draper lacks the listed novel features.
A mounting arrangement employing dovetailed mating parts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,658, issued to George B. Clough on May 1, 1923. One of the mating parts has a flange drilled to accept fasteners. This part is fastened to a vertical surface. The mating part is integral with Clough's display, which is then place onto the first part such that the two parts interfit. The present invention includes a low wall for cooperating with a square cut post. This differs from Clough in that the present invention has no separable part which is mounted to the supporting vertical surface prior to mounting the display case.
A number of hinged cases are known wherein the respective sides of the hinge are formed integrally with the stationary and door members. An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,899, issued to Clendenon L. Stubbs on May 12, 1925. However, casting of material so as to entrap the members of the hinge as performed in the present invention is not suggested or taught.
The prior art shows some of the features of the present invention, but not in the advantageous combination of the present invention. Furthermore, the prior art is silent regarding many novel features. Therefore, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.